Angel of fire
by Steven Knight
Summary: Prim faces many changes with her sister and friends and even a bigger one when she is the tribute for the 74th hunger games. Join her on her adventure with love and heart break. (Btw i'm not the best at summaries so give it a chance please). Grim fic.


A/N: So Prim is 15 while Gale is 17 cause this is a Grim fic and I don't want the age to factor in to much for the fic cause it would be awkward xD.

* * *

When I wake, the sun is already up. It has to be atleast 9 am. I sit up in my bed confused, I normally would be up at dawn so I can get mother up and help with breakfast. I never sleep in I can never since my 12th birthday, sleep is never coming but when it does I am quickly awoken by horrid dreams of my family dead and my district in ashes.

Absent mindly I shuffle against the cold hard wood and make my way to the kitchen so I can help with whats left. My body feels heavier then usual, I guess its because it's the 74th hunger games, lucky me. I walk in the kitchen and I see mother and she looks the same. I walk over and give her my biggest smile, because I know she needs it more then me, more then I will ever.

"Good morning mother"

"Prim, nice to see you're awake sleepy head" I smile bigger and nod. ``

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have liked to help around" her face goes blank. Dammit I should have never said that i'm so foolish.

"Never mind, it's not important. So where is Katniss?"

"She is with Gale, I think you should take a bath while the water is still warm" I obediently listen and I go take my bath. To my luck the water is still warm but at the point of going cold, I know katniss is going to hate bathing in this. I sigh and clean myself, but I finish quickly I would've token longer if my hair was longer but its not and never will be because of the incident with Peeta Mellark the bakers son. My hair barely reaches my neck but I like it, it shows the new me the new prim i'm not the little scared girl that was weak, no I am the strong girl that isn't afraid to fight when needed of course I could never picture hurting someone for my own well being. But sadly I do these games are the worse to watch 23 kids die and 1 kid to live with the horrors of blood being on there hands. I climb out and I dry my self and I hear the door open and I guess knowing its Katniss.

After drying my self I put on a pale yellow sundress that compliments my blonde hair and my sky blue eyes. I walk out and Katniss smiles when she sees me.

"Wow, someone is flaunting what she's got" she grins and then pulls me into a hug.

"Oh stop it, everyone is going to be starstruck when they see you" I say returning the hug and she lets go and gets ready.

When she finishes we make our way to the justice building, I envy Katniss this will be her last year for this thing. We walk up to the table and they stick a needle into my finger, I wince at the pain and it is quickly over and I walk over to the 15 year old girls that are as nervous as me.

A capitol woman walks on stage and makes a speech about the games and how they are great for panem, she couldn't be any happier to see people die she is just as everyone else In the capitol.

"Well as usual lady's first" she walks over to a big glass bowl and wavers her fingers in the bowl and picks up a slip and walks back to the microphone.

"The female tribute is…. Primrose Everdeen!"

No! this cant be happening, no, no, no. What's going to happen to me, am I going to die first?

I am quickly snapped out of thought by my name being screamed. Katniss.

"PRIM! PRIM!"

I ignore her calls.

"Prim! I-"

"No Katniss , No. I reject any volunteers made" I say starring at my crying sister, its so hard to stare I want to cry and be held by her and for her to whisper everything will be alright. But it never is alright.

"PRIM NO. SHE DOESN'T MEAN IT. PLEASE"

I walk to the stage, I stare blankly at the woman on the stage as she looks at me with pity. She quickly regains her composure.

"Well, what a scene. The first ever volunteer ever rejected. Tell me dear who was that woman to you?" she says with pity, it makes me sick to think I would want her pity she doesn't even know what real pain is she grew up with everything at her finger tips.

"My sister Katniss Everdeen" she nods then goes for the males.

"For the Male tribute we have…. Gale Hawthorne"

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think about this? i hope you guys & Gals like it please Review and Follow/Favourite.

Oh and i'm sorry because I have alot of stuff going on so I apologize for future lates in updates I'll try to update weekly. Well I guess that's all I have to say so I guess, See ya till next week

Steven Knight


End file.
